Recently, we made, I believe, a quite remarkable observation that could change how we deal with persistent viral infections. In a murine model of protracted infection that naturally occurs after exposure to the lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus (LCMV) variant Clone 13, we observed that a significant amount of IL-10 is produced, which interestingly coincides with the loss of the systemic cytotoxic T cell response against the virus. In our published studies, systemic administration of an antibody against the IL-10 receptor led to rapid resolution of the persistent infection, as demonstrated by weight gain and reduced viral load in the treated mice, in the absence of systemic side effects or immunopathology. This successful and innovative approach to treating a persistent viral infection constitutes a departure from classical vaccine strategies that have attempted to enhance the anti-viral response by directly inducing or amplifying anti-viral effector T cells. Indeed, such conventional approaches have failed to resolve LCMV Clone 13 infection in previous studies. We therefore suggest that therapeutic agents that block IL-10 receptor may hold great promise for the treatment of persistent viral infections in humans such as HCV and possibly HIV or CMV. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the proposed experiments, we would like to: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. How chronic infection elicits systemic IL-10 production from DCs, CD4 and CD8 lymphocytes. Based on our findings, our working hypothesis is that CD8a negative DCs are the main drivers of IL-10 production from anti-viral responder cells. This subset is relatively enriched over CD8a positive DCs in chronically infected mice, because CD8 a pos DCs, which drive anti-viral IFN? production, are eliminated. We propose that early viral infection of this subset renders them more susceptible to CTL killing in vivo. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Translate the use of IL-10R blockade to the clinic by establishing paradigms for synergy in combination therapies with PD-1/PD-1L blockade, antiviral drugs and anti-viral vaccines [unreadable] [unreadable] A direct comparison of persistent versus acute infection with LCMV will form the basis for this investigation. The results should offer sufficient insight to enable the translation of this novel treatment to human persistent viral infections. In order to assure that our findings reach those groups working on HIV and HCV, cooperations have been established with leading groups in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]